Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $62.9\%$
Explanation: $62.9$ percent = $62.9$ per cent = $62.9$ per hundred $62.9\% = \dfrac{62.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{62.9\%} = 0.629$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.